Force transfer devices, which are disposed between a drive engine and a transmission unit, are known in a plurality of embodiments in the state of the art. They typically comprise an input and at least one output, wherein the input can be coupled to a drive engine at least indirectly, this means directly, or through further transfer elements, and at least one output, which is coupled to a transmission unit, which is disposed subsequent to the force transfer device, typically a change speed transmission. Between the input and the output, a hydrodynamic component, preferably in the form of a hydrodynamic speed/torque converter, is disposed. It comprises at least a first shell, designated as pump shell, and a second shell designated as turbine shell, in the force flow from the input to the output. For bridging the hydrodynamic power transfer, a device in the form of a lockup clutch, functioning as an actuatable clutch device is provided. It comprises a first clutch component and a second clutch component, which can be brought into operative engagement with each other, at least indirectly. The lockup clutch is thus used for coupling with the input, or for connecting between the input and the pump shell and the turbine shell. The operation is performed through an operating device which comprises in the simplest case, an actuator in the form of a piston element. Typically, there is a direct coupling between the turbine shell and the output, and thus also with a subsequent transmission unit. Depending on the embodiment, the hydrodynamic speed/torque converter, or the entire force transfer device is provided as a two- or three-channel unit. When provided in three-channel construction, the actuator is thus loaded with a pressure, which is controllable separately. The other pressure cavities in the force transfer device, particularly the operating cavity in the speed/torque converter and the intermediary space between the hydrodynamic speed/torque converter and the lockup clutch, and the actuator are the flowed through either in a centripetal or centrifugal manner, wherein an external circulation loop is created through the particular connections at the pressure cavities, which is utilized as a cooling means for the established flow circulation in the hydrodynamic speed/torque converter. Typically, the power transfer in a certain operating range is purely hydrodynamic. In this case, the force flow between the input and the output is performed through the hydrodynamic component. The primary shell, functioning as pump shell, is thus directly coupled to the drive engine, and the turbine shell is coupled to the output, or to the input of the subsequent change speed transmission. In particular in order to avoid the disadvantage of reduced efficiency in vehicle applications at high revolutions through the system specific slippage, the lockup clutch is activated and the power is transferred mechanically between the input and the output of the force transfer device, through the mechanical power path, circumventing the hydrodynamic power path. Thus, the force flow can pass through the particular power paths alternatively, or through both simultaneously with a power split. When the drive engine is idling, particularly in coasting mode, the drive engine can be separated from the output by the lockup clutch, however, with a filled hydrodynamic component, which is the case for the hydrodynamic speed/torque converter also in bridged mode, torque is still being transferred into the hydrodynamic component, which results in a power loss when the engine is idling. Furthermore torque spikes are transferred from the drive side into the hydrodynamic component. Therefore a clutch device is provided for decoupling the drive engine from the transmission, which is used for decoupling the pump shell, and thus for decoupling the drive engine from a transmission unit, disposed subsequent to the force transfer device. The pump shell clutch is thus only required for this operating range. The pump shell clutch requires a separate actuation and is also often disposed in a range, which leads to the enlargement of the required installation volume in radial or axial direction. Moreover, the hydrodynamic component still remains functionally associated with the transmission unit through the connection to the turbine shell.